Entre o Sol e a Lua
by JODIVISE
Summary: Depois da volta de Edward, Bella sofre uma noite de insónia durante uma ausência deste. Aí, sentimentos contraditórios começam a surgir e Bella acaba mergulhada em dúvidas. Se passa depois de Lua Nova. Edward/Bella/Jacob


**Entre o Sol e a Lua**

Naquela noite o sono não veio. Os sonhos e os pesadelos decidiram dar uma folga ao meu cérebro baralhado. Depois da discussão com Charlie acerca da mota, pedi a Edward para que não fosse ao meu quarto naquela noite. Suspeitava seriamente que Charlie andasse toda a noite a espreitar sorrateiramente de meia em meia hora.

Mais uma vez, esta seria uma das decisões que me faziam sentir uma idiota completa. Charlie não veio e o sono também não. Estava sentada na cama olhando o vazio completo. Sentia como se mil pensamentos esmagassem a minha cabeça.

Estava feliz. Edward estava a salvo. E dentro em breve seria uma Cullen. O meu tímido sorriso desvaneceu-se. A eternidade ao lado de Edward teria custos. Depois de transformada ficaria sem ver Charlie e Renée por um bom tempo. Tinha de aprender a controlar-me sem arriscar as vidas deles. A minha nova aparência talvez passasse despercebida. Afinal eu já era demasiado branca, não iria ser tão mau assim. Ok, talvez a temperatura do corpo fosse um problema. Já imaginava Renée a entrar em pânico pensando que estaria doente e a tentar levar-me ao médico o mais rapidamente possível.

Mas o que seria quando os anos passassem? Quando os meus pais começassem a envelhecer e eu continuasse linda e jovem para sempre? E quando chegasse aquele momento em que veria todos desaparecerem… Não. Não queria pensar nisso. Não agora.

Ouvi um barulho e fui até à janela. Seria Edward? Olhei a toda a volta. Não se via viva alma. Edward nunca quebrava regras. E esse era o meu desespero muitas vezes. Charlie não tinha vindo ao quarto. Os seus roncos eram audíveis. Edward bem que podia aparecer. Afinal ele tinha o dom de não fazer barulho, ao contrário de mim, que já me tinha espalhado pelas escadas ao ir numa simples missão nocturna para buscar um copo de água.

O meu coração acelerou mais uma vez, quando revi a aflição em Volterra. A iminente morte de Edward, as palavras de Alice depois de confirmar que Rosalie tinha contado a Edward que eu estaria presumivelmente morta, a informação errada via telefone que Charlie estaria no meu provável funeral.

Virei costas à janela e senti um leve som de folhas a serem pisadas. Olhei de novo. O silêncio era pesado. Senti um bocado de medo. Talvez Victoria andasse a rondar a casa. Não tinha tanta certeza. Afinal agora os Cullens estavam ali. Victoria tinha um bando de vampiros e de lobos a proteger-me. Ficava mais difícil atacar-me.

Nesse momento o meu coração perdeu uma batida. Ao longe, algures no meio da floresta, um uivo pode ser ouvido. A tristeza transportada neste era tão perceptível que congelei no mesmo lugar. E ele assolou-me o pensamento. Jacob. O meu luar tinha voltado, mas em consequência o meu sol particular perdeu-se para sempre. Imaginei que talvez estivesse perto e me fizesse uma visita como aconteceu na noite em que descobri que Jake era um lobisomem. Era engraçado como certos acontecimentos na minha vida ficavam cada vez mais longe.

Senti-me egoísta. Edward quase tinha morrido e eu ali a pensar em Jacob e em como este estaria. Jacob tinha sido o meu porto seguro, o ombro amigo que me amparou e salvou quando Edward me deixou e eu simplesmente virei costas para ir atrás de quem me fez sofrer.

Senti os meus olhos humedecerem mas ao mesmo tempo um pequeno sorriso assolar o meu rosto. Eu, a rapariga branquela e sem graça de Phoenix, tinha chegado a Forks com a maior cara de enterro e já tinha posto tudo de pernas para o ar. Era normal que uma vila pequena ficasse curiosa perante a chegada de uma quase forasteira. E isso notou-se logo no primeiro dia de aulas. Mas se o interesse tivesse se resumido a Mike Newton, eu entenderia.

O que me fazia ficar de boca aberta era ter chegado a Forks e conquistado os dois homens, que na minha opinião, eram os mais bonitos de lá.

Edward Cullen não me conhecia de lado nenhum e quando vi aqueles olhos dourados pela primeira vez, senti como se o chão tivesse fugido e não passasse de um simples querubim dando graças por ter entrado no Céu. Edward era o meu deus grego feito de mármore. A sua pele branca como a Lua, o seu toque frio como o gelo polar e o seu perfume adocicado faziam-me querer dar um murro em mim própria por o ter dispensado esta noite. Meu Deus como sentia falta da minha canção de ninar. Lembro-me agora que nunca tive noites tão suaves como aquelas em que ele está ao meu lado. Será que vou sentir falta de dormir quando for uma…

Os meus olhos fixaram o pequeno objecto pendurado na cabeceira da cama. Era para afastar os maus sonhos, disse Jacob. Parece que não funcionava lá muito bem. Depois de Edward ir embora, as noites passaram a ser o meu maior pesadelo. Sentia-me como uma criança quando tem medo que o papão saia de baixo da cama ou do armário. Só comecei a me sentir melhor quando…

- Jacob. – Suspirei olhando de novo a janela.

Jacob Black era o meu sol particular. O seu sorriso era tão luminoso que cheguei a duvidar se não ficaria morena em pleno inverno. Sentia falta das tardes passadas na oficina, das piadas sempre alegres de Jake. A mudança radical que sofreu pode tê-lo alterado, sim. Jacob irritava-se com mais facilidade e muitas vezes via na sua expressão Sam e não o meu doce Jacob. Mas no fundo, eu sei que por baixo daquele instinto lobo, o meu melhor amigo estará presente para me proteger sempre.

E é por isso que me sinto culpada, ferida de morte. Para ter o meu amor, terei de magoar aquele em quem mais confio, abdicar do seu abraço de urso reconfortante e quente, do seu sorriso lindo e meigo, da sua voz suave e relaxante. Do meu Jake.

Senti-me subitamente ridícula. São duas da manhã e eu Bella Swan, em vez de dormir como uma pedra, encontro-me à janela, qual Julieta, à espera que Romeu ou Páris me venham visitar.

Ouvi de novo o lamento de um lobo solitário. Talvez o bando estivesse a fazer a ronda e fosse só uma maneira de se localizarem. Por mais que soubesse que Jake conhecia aquela floresta de cor e salteado, o meu coração contorceu-se ao pensar na hipótese de este andar sozinho, triste e angustiado por minha culpa. Abafei um gemido e voltei para a cama. Sempre era mais reconfortante do que o vento nocturno. Tentei pegar no sono e não pensar mais em histórias de amor com finais infelizes. Afinal, a minha era bem mais complicada. Romeu era um vampiro e Páris um lobisomem. O mais que poderia acontecer era por causa da minha dúvida patética estes se matarem um ao outro à _"dentada"_. Aí sim, não suportaria a dor.

O sono venceu-me por fim. A minha mente ficou escura, como se tivesse carregado no OFF. Algures no meio, senti uma mão gélida acariciar a minha face. E pela primeira vez, quer fosse sonho ou realidade, desejei que em vez de gelo, tivesse dois braços fortes e quentes abraçando-me, como me protegendo do mundo real, dos problemas e das dúvidas.

* * *

**Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fic sobre Twilight. É só uma One-Shot e se passa entre Lua Nova e Eclipse. De notar que ainda só li os dois primeiros livros e decidi escrever sobre o dilema da Bella. Só escrevo sobre Piratas das Caraíbas por isso ainda sou muito "verde" no universo Twilight!**

**Mesmo assim peço reviews. Ajudam sempre mesmo que sejam elogios ou críticas!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
